Don't Blame Me
by ZombieWolf9
Summary: It's a love story about Peter Pevensie and Edmund Pevensie with two of my original characters. It's a total work in progress that I will hopefully publish once a week or more. Here's just a little info about the main OC and how old each of the Pevensies .
1. Character Info

**Name: Samantha Newton**

**Age: 16**

**Nicknames: Sami, Sam, Moony**

**Looks: Looks: Long (about to her waist), silky black hair; soft, violet eyes; smooth, tan skin (like Jacob Black in New Moon); height of five foot eight inches, weight of one hundred ten pounds.**

**Personality: Samantha is strong-willed and outgoing. She almost always, 99.9% of the time, speaks her mind about anything and everything. She loves to read, write, and play music.**

**Other Info: She watches over her half-sister, Christina who is thirteen years old, now that her father is fighting in the war and her step-mother is very sick and can't take care of them. They have to live with Professor Digory Kirke during the summer and go to their boarding school during the year, staying at their friends homes during the holidays. Her family is high up in status, though she prefers not to flaunt it. She doesn't wear the beautiful gowns or dresses with unfortunate corsets her father and step-mother had bought for her and neither does Christina, unless at a formal party.**

**The Pevensies:**

**Peter Pevensie – 16**

**Susan Pevensie – 15**

**Edmund Pevensie – 13**

**Lucy Pevensie – 11**


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting the Pevensies

Samantha hopped down from the tall tree in Professor Kirke's front yard as Mrs. Macready came in from the train station with four children who hadn't been there when she had left.

Samantha, or Sami, as she preferred, ran towards the house and inside up to her room. Her younger sister Christina hadn't been feeling well when she woke up so she took some meds and then went back to sleep.

"Christie! Christina!" Sami hissed. "Wake up! Mrs. Macready's back."

Samantha heard Christina groan as she rolled over and got out of bed. Sami stifled a laugh at her Christie's hair. It was sticking up all over her head.

"Get dressed then let me help you with your hair." Samantha stepped out of the room and Christina quickly got dressed in a blue and white plaid skirt and pulled on a long-sleeve white button up. She pulled on her blue vest from school and walked over and opened the door.

Sami took Christie's brush and ran it through Christie's hair. She gently untangled knots and then pulled half up in a barrette that Christina loved.

"You can keep the barrette if you want." Sami told her. "I never used it unless I was putting it in your hair."

"Thanks, Sami." Samantha nodded before leading her down to the foyer. They stood off to the side while Mrs. Macready told the newcomers the rules and waited for her to introduce them.

"Children, I would like you to meet Samantha and Christina Newton. Girls, meet Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie." Mrs. Macready said. Christie just nodded whereas Sami was bolder.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Sami and not Samantha please." She then nodded to them as well and then whispered in Christina's ear before walking away to their room.

"She doesn't talk much at first, I'm afraid." Christina said. "She must warm up to you first."

The four new children nodded before Mrs. Macready left them alone and Christie led them up to their rooms.

Once they had their rooms in order, the four Pevensie children sat inside, discussing small things. Christie walked down the hall, to the room next door to Sami's. She sat on her bed with a book, leaning against the pillows, reading about past wars.

Samantha sat on the small couch in her room, looking out the window. Sometimes, though not as often as she was call Samantha, she would get called Moony for she loved to look at it – day or night.

She heard a knock on the door. Standing quickly, she walked to the door and opened it, revealing the two eldest Pevensie children.

"May I help you?" Sami asked. "I have some important things to do."

"We just wanted to get to know you. But if you'd like to be rude to people then that's perfectly fine." The girl, Susan, said before stalking off. Sami watched her walked away, then turned to Peter.

"I was just dragged here by my sister." He motioned towards Susan's retreating back. Sami smiled at him.

"I'm dragged around by my little sister all the time, too." She told him. He laughed and smiled at her.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you at supper." Peter said.

"Yes, I suppose you will." She smiled one last time before Peter walked away. She settled back onto her couch and picked up the book that lay on the table in front of her.

She started reading until she heard someone open the door. She turned to find Peter standing in the doorway. Sami put the book down on the table again and walked over to Peter. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak to her.

"Supper's ready." He said before walking away quietly. Sami followed him down the hall and to the dining room.


End file.
